


Wedding Dress

by serenitea



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitea/pseuds/serenitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>happy late birthday to my bby, liz. it's really really really late but i love you very much and please check your league account when you see this because i hope you use the gift when we play together!! (when i get a new laptop lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dress

**Wedding Dress**

**[(listen while reading)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huB7jm_kVHM) **

_Deliver to this sky, wedding dress, wedding dress_

The color of a wedding dress was a pure white – it was the white which you would see upon reaching the first day of a snowy night. The tiny flecks that ran down your cheeks, the kind that you would stick your tongue out just for the tiny fleck to dissolve into water – that was the color of the pure white that she loved oh so much.

When she left home that day, the cold wind brushed against her hair and she let out of a puff of air from her mouth. She smiled. She loved the winter time, especially when it was so cold, it would make your feet numb.

Many others would look at her crazy but she loved the feeling of the frozen chilling she received every winter.

“Umi, don’t forget to wear a jacket!” Her parents would often explain, exasperated over the fact their daughter was so impatient in burying herself into the snow.

Such a pulchritudinous night, not a single sound but the falling snow that fell down on her. She took it all in, her head getting covered in snow, but at that point, she couldn’t have cared less. Umi Sonoda loved the snow. She loved the white that covered the streets. She loved the cold that made her shiver. She loved the winter time.

Of course, she couldn’t stay and enjoy the scenery forever, and reluctantly forced herself to go home unless she wanted her parents to yell and shriek at her once again. She found herself feeling glum and caught in a predicament, but she swallowed any feeling she had and hesitantly walked home.

The streets were dark, the single lamppost giving her that tiny glance of a light. There was not a single soul but she, and the more she walked, the more she sighed. What a depressing sight.

_You are an angel with white feathers_

A girl with luscious, brown hair stood in front of her house. A girl who stared straight into her window. A girl who hadn’t batted a single eyelid.

What are you doing?

Isn’t it cold?

Why do you look like an angel?

She smiled up to Umi, her smile was rather seraphic, and her presence was ridiculously serene. Her eyes were calm, and reached up to offer her hand. Her beauty had Umi’s heart pounding hard against her chest.

She was so beautiful; Umi couldn’t help but reach out to her hand. The mysterious girl looked rather in shock, as though she couldn’t believe Umi could see her. She shook her head suddenly, smiled, and she left.

Umi had seen an angel that day.

_Beautiful wedding dress, say yes_

“Umi, don’t you love wedding dresses?”

Umi grinned. Her friend, Honoka, looked at catalogues of wedding dresses filled with glee. “When I get married, I can’t wait to wear these. They’re so fancy, geez.”

“You’re not fancy at all.”

“Shut up.”

“Why? I can’t even talk.”

“Ugh. You’re frustrating.”

Umi smiled victorious. Growing up as a mute was difficult, but she found to live her life peacefully and gratefully. Not being able to talk got her out of class discussions and speeches which was a big plus.

The way she communicated was by sign language, but when it came to Honoka, Umi often wrote on a whiteboard because Honoka was just…well, Honoka. There were no other words to describe Honoka except that she was hard-driven and extremely happy most of the time.

Umi would have found that annoying but Honoka had been the first friend she ever had, and for that she was grateful.

“Hey, I’m going to buy bread. You want some?”

“No.”

“Boring. Be back!”

Waving goodbye, Honoka sprinted out the classroom with speed that matched a horse. How the hell? Umi rolled her eyes, and secretly looked at the catalogues that held the wedding dresses that Honoka was eyeing.

_Baby girl, I’m embracing my love wedding dress for you_

A soft tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality; Umi jumped and looked into the eyes of an angel. An ethereal creature stood in front of her.

It was the angel who sat outside her window before. She wore a student uniform, similar to Umi’s, and she smiled brightly at Umi.

“Hi.”

Umi scrambled to pick up her white board, scribbling to write a single hello. “Hi.”

“You’re pretty.”

Umi wanted to scoff, but that would have been rude and the last thing she wanted was for this girl to leave. “No, I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m mute.”

“Are you Ariel?”

Umi wanted to chuckle, and the angel caught sight of that.

“I made you laugh.”

“A bit.”

“I’m Kotori. Minami Kotori.”

“Umi. Sonoda Umi.”

“I know.”

Gosh, this girl was going to be the death of Umi. The way she smiled, the way she looked at Umi with those eyes, Umi wanted to hold her. Damn, even touch her would have been fine. When she reached to write onto her whiteboard, Honoka’s loud voice reached the hallways and Umi dropped her whiteboard to the ground.

Kotori giggled, reaching to pick up her whiteboard. “I’ll see you later, I’ll come visit you.” And just like that, she was gone.

_Ah, ah, to be happy_

Kotori spoke the truth because she was out there again. This time, Umi wasn’t going to let her go. Umi ran down the stairs, and stared into Kotori’s eyes. Those warm eyes that took her off the ground.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Butterflies flew into Umi’s stomach, the way Kotori managed to make her this nervous – this _damn anxious_ – scared the crap out of her. Why was she feeling this way to a stranger?

“Do you like music?”

Umi immediately nodded to that, and Kotori laughed wholeheartedly. “Shall I sing you a song?”

“Please do.”

The minute Kotori opened her mouth, the snow flecks began to fall down on them. A cold wind brushed against them, their heads slowly getting wet.

Umi loved every second of it. There she was, standing and getting wet, but Kotori’s voice . . . was filled with sincerity and serenity. How beautiful.

Umi was filled with happiness. When the song was over, Umi’s heart broke into two.

_Ah, ah, together forever_

“Umi’s been talking to herself a lot.”

“Don’t you mean writing?”

“I wouldn’t even count that as writing. She’s always scribbling.”

“Weirdo.”

Gossip ran around Umi’s head, but as long as Kotori was there, she was fine. She was absolutely fine. Kotori frowned, reaching for Umi’s hand, squeezing it as classmates looked at them with disgust.

Honoka walked in, frowning at Umi, and took her by the hand. “I need to talk to you.”

Umi shrugged, and looked and Kotori, motioning for her to come. Kotori looked rather uncomfortable but stood up anyway. If Umi was going anywhere, Kotori would surely follow. Honoka gazed over at where Umi looked at Kotori and shot a look of disapproval and disappointed.

Once outside, Umi stared at Honoka for an explanation but Honoka was rather silent. As Umi began to reach out to her, Honoka exclaimed, “Cut it out.”

“What?”

“Who the hell are you talking to?”

“What?”

“Who the hell is Kotori?”

Kotori. Who Umi had introduced to Honoka after that brief meeting at her home. Kotori. Who Umi had told stories about to Honoka when she couldn’t sleep and often daydreamed about when she was lonely. Kotori. Who was standing right in front of Honoka.

“What are you talking about? She’s standing in front of you!”

“THERE IS NO ONE BUT YOU IN FRONT OF ME.”

_Ah, ah, will you marry me? Wedding dress_

In the springtime of 1970, Minami Kotori sat in front of an empty gymnasium. Classmates were just outside bullying her once again. She swore, she had managed to travel through time. She swore, she had managed to get into the year of 2015. She swore, she had managed to meet this incredible person and only that person had the ability to see her.

_“Did you lose your virginity in 2015?”_

_“You’re really crazy in the head, huh?”_

_“She’s pretty . . . but what a weirdo!”_

God, how badly Kotori wanted to disappear from this timeline. This would be the last. She would never go back to the year, she just wanted to say goodbye to her guardian angel.

_“Deliver to the sky, wedding dress, wedding dress,_

_You are an angel with white feathers,_

_Beautiful wedding, say yes,_

_Baby girl, I’m embracing my love, wedding dress for you,_

_Ah, ah, to be happy,_

_Ah, ah, together forever,_

_Ah, ah, will you marry me? Wedding dress.”_

The spring of 2015 was beautiful; a tap startled Kotori as she turned around to see a familiar face. The vibrant blue hair, that vivacious personality, that serene smile. Yes, it was her guardian angel.

“I can explain.”

“Don’t.”

“Okay.”

“. . . Let me come with you.”

“. . . Okay.”

“I’ll marry you.”

Kotori nearly let out a laugh when she realized she had tears running all over her face, the smile of her face wobbled as she managed to choke out a sob.

“I don’t care if no one can see me. I don’t care if I’m forgotten in this timeline. I don’t care about any of that. I’ll come with you. I’ll be with you. I’ll marry you.”

Kotori smiled.

“You know I’m like forty years old than you, right?”

“You’re still cute. And you’d look cuter in a wedding dress.”

“So will you.”

 


End file.
